


Thank You For The Invite

by thesameoldfearsx



Series: The Kidnapped Dog [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cassian holds a party and spends a lot of time with Jyn, F/M, Friendship, Jyn thinks she kidnapped a dog even though she was trying to help, Party, Slow Burn, jyn kisses Cassian on the cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfearsx/pseuds/thesameoldfearsx
Summary: 'I was at your house for a party and kinda stole your dog? It's a long story. I'm so sorry.'In which Jyn takes a seemingly homeless dog home after a party and then realises she has just accidentally kidnapped her neighbour Cassian's dog....can you get arrested for that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first rebelcaptain I have written, and it isn't meant to be serious, only a bit of fun.  
> I found the prompt on tumblr and thought it was too great to pass up on.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Jyn had never enjoyed parties, not really. The majority of the time (like now) she went because she was forced to, or because she didn’t want to seem rude to the person who had invited her, even though it wouldn’t be a surprise if she ‘forgot’ to turn up. There were too many people at parties, people from her past that she wished to avoid, new people who were too nosy for their own good, and just people in general.

This party was different. Sure, she was dragged by her friend Bodhi to attend, but only because she was nervous in the first place. Her relatively new neighbour, Cassian, had sent her a text asking to attend a get together at his house with the rest of the street. Bodhi had also extended the invitation to her, which did niggle at her a bit as why couldn’t Cassian ask her in person himself? (She does suppose though that the last time they properly spoke she did shout at him for blocking her bin on the road).

They hadn’t spoken properly since and Jyn could admit that she did feel guilty about how she raised her voice to him. She did apologise the next time they crossed paths and he also for doing the act in the first place, and the invitation did seem a way of starting afresh. It doesn’t help that she may find him...slightly attractive. Okay, very attractive.

“You wont go far, will you?” Jyn asks Bodhi, eyeing up the amount of people in the room. A lot more people than she had anticipated. How can one person know so many people? Even Jyn didn’t talk to everybody on the street.

“I'm only going to speak to Luke- look, he’s over there!” Bodhi waves to a man across the room, who waves back before turning to continue his conversation. “You can come if you want, you know Luke likes you.”

Jyn forces a smile, glancing around the room once more. “I appreciate it, but i’ll just wait here for you to come back.”

Bodhi nods and walks to Luke, leaving Jyn standing awkwardly in the corner which she retreats into, away from the set up lights and music that she could feel reverberating throughout her bones. It was a good thing most of the street were here, or else there would be complaints about the noise.

Surveying the room, Jyn realises to get a drink she would have to walk past Han Solo, someone she really didn’t feel like dealing with at the current moment and she couldn’t see Leia anywhere, meaning she wouldn’t be able to prevent Jyn from punching Solo after only seconds of speech. Baze also wasn’t here to be her backup, as he was looking after Chirrut who had taken ill suddenly.

_Lucky bugger._

“Jyn!”

Jyn scans around for the person who said her name, it being slightly muffled in the noise of the music. When she sees Cassian heading her way she suddenly wishes she had braved the walk past Solo and had gotten a drink.

“I saw Bodhi so I knew you were here somewhere, thanks for coming!”

Cassian was smiling brightly at her, a change from his usual stoic politeness. Jyn put it down to the alcohol he was holding in his hand.

“Pleasures all mine. Thanks for the invite, I know you didn’t have to invite me.”

“Of course I did, why wouldn’t I?”

Jyn grabs her necklace. “Because I shouted at you and have been avoiding proper conversations with you since.” She can’t help but being upright.

“Yeah, thats-” Cassian turns around to the shout of his name, waving his hand in a greeting. “Sorry. As I was saying, that's forgotten, we are starting fresh aren’t we?”

Jyn can’t help but feel glad for the lighting when she feels a blush form on her cheeks in response to Cassian’s warm smile.

“Of course.”

They stand in silence for a few moments longer, Jyn not quite knowing what to say but Cassian soon breaks it.

“Would you like me to get you a drink? I see Han hogging the table, and I have heard that you two don’t get along.”

Jyn really is grateful for the lighting.

She glances at Bodhi who was still talking to Luke, he spares her a glance and lifts his glass up as a greeting to both her and Cassian, sending a quick wink that only Jyn caught before turning back to Luke.

“If you don’t mind. I’ll drink anything, surprise me.”

* * *

“I don’t see why you find it so funny!”

Jyn mock glared at Cassian who was laughing at her. They were in his back garden, sitting on a bench away from the rest of the party.

“I’m sorry, just the thought of you on a farm really gets to me, especially when you say you played hide and seek and got stuck in the mud so no one found you,” Cassian says, a giggle working its way back up.

“Well, it wasn’t funny for me,” Jyn comments, before speaking again, “When I was with Saw I did wish I could have those moments back again, as silly as it sounds.”

The laugh exits Cassian’s voice as he answers back quietly, “It’s not silly at all.”

They sit in silence after that, a comfortable silence, listening to the laughs coming from Cassian’s house behind them along with the muted music. Jyn couldn’t help but notice how softer Cassian’s face looked in the moonlight, and how his shoulders seemed less tense.

“You haven’t spent much time with anyone else tonight,” Jyn tells Cassian, who shrugs in reply.

“I’ve enjoyed talking to you, you’re an interesting person. It’s been nice.”

“It has.” Jyn hesitates. “I’m glad you invited me”

If it was possible to hear a smile in someone voice, Jyn thought she could.

“I’m glad you came.”

Jyn doesn’t know what possessed her to lean over and kiss him on the cheek, but she did.

“Goodnight Cassian.”

* * *

 

Feeling rather flustered as she leaves the house, Jyn couldn’t help but notice a scraggly dog sitting right in-front of the door. She hadn’t seen it around before, meaning it couldn’t belong to anyone she knew.

“Hey boy, what are you doing here?” Jyn asks crouching down, cursing herself afterwards as dogs cannot speak. Unless this was a special dog and she had drank a lot more than she realised.

As expected, the dog just stares up at Jyn before lifting its paw and whining.

“Are you hungry? Would you like some food?”

The dog continues to whine, trying to walk around Jyn to Cassian’s front door behind her. Jyn places her hand on the dogs back.

“No, you can’t go in there. There's a party going on and the food they have isn’t suitable for you.”

Jyn makes up her mind when the dog continues to whine.

“Alright. I think I may have some dog food at home somewhere for you, okay?”

Jyn whistles and begins to walk down the path leading out of Cassian’s front garden, indicating for the dog to follow. She turns around to glance at it, and if she didn’t know better she could have swore she saw it roll its eyes. Maybe she did drink more than she had realised.

* * *

 

“Here you go, best I could find.” Jyn places a bowl down on the floor, in-front of a very disinterested looking dog.

“What? It’s food, dog food, its for you. Eat.” Jyn points at the food and back to the dog, who still had the look on it’s face.

Jyn sighs, reaching to rub its neck but feeling her fingers catch on something on it’s neck. A collar. Her previous thoughts of the dog being homeless had obviously been wrong, but it was too dark to see outside earlier and the dogs fur was so thick it covered almost the entire thing.

She moves her hands around until she feels the cool metal circle of it’s tag and lifts up the dog’s fur, straining to read in the minimal light of her kitchen.

“Kay..too, Cassian- oh. Oh.”

“Shit.”

_I've just stolen a dog._

Kaytoo (what a weird name may she add) starts wagging its tail, looking at her with its mouth open.

_Since when did he have a dog?_

“Don’t look at me like that, I haven’t stolen you, I’ll give you back.”

It now makes sense as to why he wanted to go inside Cassian’s...and why he was reluctant to follow her...and why he has been such a pain.

_I'm such an idiot._

Jyn fumbles around her coat pockets and grabs her phone, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do.

_'Cassian._  
_I kinda stole your dog. Its a long story, I'm so sorry. I’ll bring him back as soon as'._

A few minutes later Jyn feels her phone vibrate. She takes a deep breath for opening the reply.

_I had wondered where he had gotten to. No need to bring him round, I’ll come and get him in a bit. I’m looking forward to seeing how this has happened, I don’t think I have laughed as much in ages._

Jyn has lost count of how many times she felt her cheeks warm that night.

_Arsehole._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you thought :) Thank you for reading.


End file.
